


Shirts and Ties

by triscilie



Series: Knb Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, jealous aomine, police officer aomine and kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a police officer who brings his new partner, Kagami, to his house after a night patrol. Kise shows up only wearing Aomine's shirt. One-shot, AU, jealousAomine, pure nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts and Ties

"So is this how we're going to end most night patrols?"

"Getting drunk before 8 AM? Sure…sounds good to me." Aomine grinned. Kagami chuckled, taking another swing of beer. The red-head glanced over the apartment, it was really nice. Big, spacious and decorated in a modern style.

"Nice place you got." Kagami commented getting a good look at the sleek kitchen. "Didn't know policemen got paid so well."

Aomine shrugged, "It helps when your boyfriend used to be a model."

Kagami choked on his beer. "You're dating a model."

"Kind of." He mumbled back, "He used to model but now he's a pilot. He picks it up in his free time, pisses me off…"

Kagami blinked. "Why?"

"Think about if your boyfriend was on the cover of magazines with other people staring at him constantly." Aomine grumbled.

"Ah, I see. You're the jealous type." Kagami laughed at the dark look on Aomine's face.

"Good morning, Aominechi."

Aomine froze and whipped around, "Oh shit Kise-!"

Kagami glanced up and almost spit up the beer in his mouth.

Standing at the kitchen counter was a tall, lean blond only wearing a button up shirt barely covering his thighs. Kagami felt his cheeks flush as he took in the sight of the pale soft skin and his eyes wandered up to the man's face. The other male was smirking and gazed at him with honey eyes underneath long lashes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Kise said cheerfully, he stretched his arms up and slowly the shirt started riding up until…

"KISE! Out, now!"

Kise dropped his arms and pouted, "But I'm hungry, my last flight was out of India and I didn't get a chance to eat anything." Kise then turned to Kagami and smiled.

"Hello! You must be Aominechi's new partner, he's told me about you."

Kagami was still red but he managed a coherent response, "And you must be his bombshell, model boyfriend. Damn, Aomine you are screwed."

"Shut the hell up-stop staring at him like that!" Aomine practically hissed before storming towards the blond who seemed far too happy for the tanned man's liking.

"Kise." Aomine, grabbed his arm and shook it with emphasis. "Go put some clothes on."

"I am wearing clothes!"

"Something other than my shirt…"

Kise frowned, "You don't like me wearing your shirt."

It was a stupid question because nothing was sexier than Kise wearing his shirt. He loved it when Kise would walk around the apartment wearing nothing else but his shirt. What he didn't like was that Kagami was currently checking Kise out like he was some piece of meat. I'm the only one who can see your cute, disheavled appearance Aomine thought possessively his mood souring by the second.

"Of course I like you wearing my shirt; in fact I like it so much I don't want anyone to see you like this. Understand?"

"Fine, fine I'll do what Aominechi wants." Kise then smirked and continued in a sultry purr. "I'll do whatever Aominechi wants."

To Aomine's horror his face flushed and he heard Kagami whistle loudly, "Get out!"

Kise rushed back to the bedroom and the bastard had the audacity the laugh the entire way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well put everything up on here, why not?


End file.
